


What Is Love ?(Baby, Don't hurt me.

by Thenonehater



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Block doesn't realize what a crush is, Block is a mess, Cavendish is clueless, One-Sided Attraction, Other, confusing feelings, mega angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: This is based of some picture and headcanons by yakowarner and tumblr! Check em out, they actually got me into this ship.





	What Is Love ?(Baby, Don't hurt me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakowarner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yakowarner).



_ His office was dark as far as he could tell, nd someone was sitting on his lap. He couldn’t make out their face, but he  _ knew _ they were a very good kisser. He didn’t know how it even happened but now the mysterious stranger with slender hips  and lithe hands were making the way under his pant line. God it was so good he didn’t want it to stop, he could only think of one thing to do, and that was to moan his name. _

  
_ “Cavendish-” _ _  
_

_____

Block awoke with a start, drool dripping from his mouth and onto his paperwork. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned back into the chair and ran his hands down his face. Block couldn’t believe it, the  _ same dream. _

This was getting out of hand, he could barely stay awake at work now. It was fine when he was at home at least then Block, could at least be distracted there. But not here, he was a whole time travel agency to run for goodness sake! And if these-dreams, nightmare ? Kept him from work, that could very well ruin the whole time stream. In this business if your not in top shape, then neither is the timelines which you swear to protect.

Block sighed into his hand and sat back right up. Okay this was fine, therapy, therapy could help right ?

He slammed his head into the desk. No that wouldn’t work, if the media got news of him having a therapist they would have a field day. That would just add more to the public's side, why he shouldn’t be in charge.

Well, that settled it.

Block clicked the button to the intercom to Gretchen, and spoke into the two way speaker.

“Gretchen ?”   
  


“Yes, sir ? What do you need now?”   
  


He really would have fired her already if, she wasn’t so good at her job “ I need you to send, Coopernick in.”

“You mean _ Cavendish _ , sir ?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

____________

Cavendish walked into Block’s office, looking around until he spotted his boss, his back turned pouring something.

“Ah! Mr. Block, may I ask what the trouble is ?” He said as he stood in front of the door he just walked in through.

Without even looking at him Block responded “ Sit down, Cavendish.”   
  


Shocked by the use of his real name, Cavendish immediately took a seat.

Cavendish watch block fidget with what looked like a shot glass before he took a swig. Cavendish hadn’t even realized that drinks were allowed at the agency,then again he was the boss. Which, in itself was not either a good thing nor a bad thing. 

Before he realized it, Block sat down at his  desk and looked at him either distain or something else he couldn’t read on Block’s face. It didn’t take long before Block actually say something, which Cavendish was happy for. 

“ Cavendish, do you remember anything about high school?”

Cavendish raised his eyebrow at that “ Why? Did something happen to  _ my _ timeline?”

Block shook his head at that response. “Nope. Are you sure you don’t remember anything ? like maybe, I don’t know, a scrawny kid with acne and black hair. Or was supposed to be valedictorian until you swoop out fr _ om under me and took it!” _

At the last comment, Block slammed his hands on his desk and Cavendish stood up ready to fight if needed. 

“Look, Mr.Block I don’t know what brought this up, but come on now your head of a time travel agency now. Don’t do anything you're going to regret, or compromise your position.” Cavendish said with warning.

Before he knew it Block pounced, Cavendish couldn’t even deflect it. Now he was on the ground arms pinned at his side, with a very _ ,very angry _ Block on top of him. Block’s face was right above him, his breathing was laboring, then Block did something both of them thought did.

_ He kissed Cavendish. _

With that, Cavendish pushed him off.

“What the hell is wrong with you ! First you try to kill me, then you kiss me?! I- I should report you!” With that Cavendish got onto his feet, and stomped toward the door.

With that, there was a flash of bright light and a high pitch noise.

___

Blinking a couple of times Cavendish rubbed his head. Where was he ? Oh right, Block called him in. He turned around and looked at Mr. Block sitting at his desk.

“Oh! Sir, If I may ask, What was it you need ?” Cavendish asked as he sat down.

Block rolled his eyes and spoke. “Well I would like some pistachios, but we see how that worked out,” Cavendish flinched at the comment “So, your being reassigned, you and Dakota are go going to the dark ages and cleaning renaissance potties until I see fit! Now get out of my office.”

With that, Cavendish left and Block let out a sigh of relief. That was close, too close. If it wasn’t for the memory eraser in his desk his whole career would have been ruined. 

He rubbed his finger against his temple “God, what is my life.”


End file.
